gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Davis
Davis is an incorporated city in southern Los Santos County, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The city is bordered to the north by the Los Santos neighbourhood of Strawberry, to the east by Rancho, to the west by Chamberlain Hills, and to the south by Banning. Character Davis is a poverty-ridden city with a high crime rate and significant gang violence between the The Families and Ballas, similar to its bordering neighbourhoods in the city of Los Santos. Roads such as Grove Street are heavily patrolled by gangsters, so newcomers must choose their clothing colors wisely. Davis is the only incorporated city in Los Santos County besides Los Santos itself; the city has its own courthouse and fire station, which is a branch of the Los Santos Fire Department. The city is served by the Los Santos County Sheriff. South and southwest Davis is primarily residential and heavily populated by small, single-family homes, often with bars installed on the windows and doors to prevent burglaries. However, the busy roads of Carson Avenue and Davis Avenue, located further to the northeast of Davis, are more commercial and contain many smaller businesses and stores. The population is mostly African-American. The radio station West Coast Classics broadcasts live from the Davis area. Events of GTA V Davis is one of the main settings in the Hood Safari mission where Franklin, Lamar and Trevor fight waves of Ballas on Grove Street. Additionally, the car impound lot used in for Tonya's towing missions is located next to the Sheriff's Department. Influence Davis is heavily based on the city of Compton, California with the element of several popular South Central Los Angeles' neighborhoods (Most likely Crenshaw) . Gang control The entire city of Davis is heavily controlled by Ballas, with the occasional presence of The Families on Carson Avenue near the Davis-Strawberry border, and Grove Street on the Davis-Chamberlain Hills border. If the player goes into the blocks near Grove Street, Brouge Avenue, and Covenant Avenue, they will be shot at by Ballas. In the northern part from Carson Avenue there is less gang control, but still a presence of Ballas. Transport stop station in Davis.]] The Los Santos Transit has a stop station at Carson Avenue between Brouge and Davis Avenue. Notable Residents *Nikki Roads and Streets *Brouge Avenue *Carson Avenue *Covenant Avenue *Davis Avenue *Grove Street *Innocence Boulevard *Macdonald Street *Roy Lowenstein Boulevard Places of Interest *Davis City Hall *Davis Courts Building *Davis Fire Station *Davis High School (unseen) *Davis Mega Mall *Davis Park *Davis Public Library *Davis Sheriff/Police Station Businesses *24/7 *ATM Liquors *Bad Day Goods *Bishop's Chicken *Brouge Iron Works Inc. *Cabinets & Carpets *Carson's Salon Supplies *Carson Self Storage *Cent Carpet *Chringo's Carpets *Click Lovers *Cluckin' Bell *Cosas $1 Baratas *Davis Mega Mall *Discount Depot *Discount Jewels *Discount Store *Dollar Pills *East Side Wigs *Edzell Foundation *Family Pharmacy *Fowi Mouthed *Furniture & Nails *Hands-On Car Wash *Happy Shark *Hayes Auto Body Shop *Hearty Taco *Herr Kutz Barber *Groceries *La Vaca Loca *License Sex Shop *Limited LTD Service *Liquor *Liquor Deli *Locksmith *LSPD Auto Impound *Lucky Plucker *Mosley Auto Service *Nails *Porn Crackers *Ring of Fire Chili House *RON gas station *Ronnie's Luxury Hand Car Wash *Ruedas De Fuego *Save-A-Cent *She Nails Surprise Facial *Sheet Yourself Laundromat *Suds Law Laundromat *The Molarstation Dentistry *The Taco Farmer *Timmy's Flowers *Totally Rental *Yum Fish *Zany-Z's Collectibles *Letter Scrap *Health Pack - On the white building just south of Davis Mega Mall, under the stairs Gallery ajmdavisdowntownskyline.jpg|Downtown Davis skyline. Ajmdavissheriffstation.jpg|LSSD Office in Davis. DavisStation.png|Davis transit stop at night. 0_0f.jpg GroveStreets.jpg|Grove Street. The 80's Turf War.jpg Trivia *Davis is an independent city from Los Santos. However, it is still in the Los Santos metropolitan area, similar to the real-life city of Compton, California on which the city is based. *Davis is the smallest city in the entire Grand Theft Auto series. *There is a city named Davis west of Sacramento, in northern California. *Davis may be named after Baron Davis, a basketball player from Compton, which Davis is based on. * The city may also be named after Doris A. Davis, who served as the mayor of Compton from 1973 - 1977. She is notably the first African-American woman to serve as a mayor of a metropolitan area in the United States. See Also *Ganton - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent to Davis Navigation }}de:Davis (Ortschaft) ru:Дэвис uk:Девіс Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V